


Unforgettable

by Neroavan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Corpses, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Konoha Akinori would never forget what he did.Nor would he forget the love he continued to have no matter what.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> I tried experimenting some stuff with this one.

The metallic tang of blood still lingered on his tongue, as him telling him not to forget.

Konoha eyed warily the figure in front of him while wiping away the blood from the cut on his lip. He poked the figure’s arm once, then twice, and after that, he left.

He locked the door, took a deep breath, and walked down the halls of the empty building, void of anything that could be considered ‘life’.

Not even the moon would know what he had done that night, for the moonlight that peeked through the windows never reached that room.

He would take the secret to his grave, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

“KONOHA! Hey hey hey!”

Said man turned to the direction of the voice, recognizing the ever loud and energetic tone of his former captain.

Bokuto had a very large smile on his face. The mere sight of it made Konoha smile as well, his captain’s mood never failing to be _so_ contagious.

The expression on his face felt so foreign. Konoha couldn’t remember the last time he smiled - it had been a long time since he had last heard from Bokuto, and nobody else could make him smile genuinely.

“Bokuto, how’re you?” he asked, his smile gone as his cheeks already hurt, though he was still in the happy mood Bokuto shared earlier.

“Super fine! Like, really really _really_ fine!” answered the other man. However, Konoha knew it was the opposite. Bokuto was _way_ more fidgety, distracting - more restless than usual.

“I don’t believe you,” deadpanned Konoha. Bokuto looked at him with fake hurt.

“Fiiiine,” he groaned, hunching his shoulders. “Ya got me there. I’m actually super nervous.”

Konoha knew it.

And he also knew why.

“Bo, it’s been five years since you asked Akaashi out. You’ve been in all kinds of situations imaginable and you’re still together, so why would you think he’ll turn down your proposal?”

Bokuto looked around nervously, as if fearing that anyone would be eavesdropping. “But it’s still making me nervous! What if Akaashi’s not ready yet?”

Konoha raised a brow, sighing. “Why did you even plan to propose to him during his welcome back party if you think that way?”

“‘Cuz Kuroo told me that it’s a great idea to have Akaashi come home to my open arms and a proposal! He said it’s super duper romantic!” Bokuto’s eyes lit up as he explained.

“Kuroo’s actually helpful for once, huh? He obviously forgot to take into account your personality though.”

“I trust my bro so I said yes to his plan.”

“Tell me then, why isn’t he here with you?”

Bokuto slumped his shoulders. “He’s the one in charge of the party. I called you since really really _need_ company. I think I’ll lose my shit when Akaashi arrives.” Bokuto looked at him, frowning a bit. “Am I a bother?”

Konoha blinked, surprised at Bokuto’s question. He patted his back, rubbing circles. “You’re not a bother, Bo. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you.”

Bokuto’s mood improved. “Thanks a lot, Konoha,” he said, a warm smile on his face.

Konoha thought that he would melt under the warmth of that smile.

It was beautiful.

 

* * *

 

“Konoha, what do I do?” said Bokuto, frantically pacing around in the airport trying to spot Akaashi while dialling his number.

“Are you really sure you got the date and time right?” asked Konoha. He was already getting dizzy from watching Bokuto.

“ _Of course_ I’m sure! I always checked it everyday like a fucking ritual!” snapped Bokuto, tears rolling down his cheeks as panic made him more unstable. “I’ve called home to see if he got back without my knowing, in case he forgot I was going to pick him up!”

Konoha tried to comfort Bokuto as well as he could, but the former captain started to bite his nails. He was getting worse.

Fortunately for the blond, Bokuto noticed his concern soon. “Sorry, Konoha. I just think I’m all panicky ‘cuz I haven’t talked to Akaashi since he left,” he said between sniffles.

Konoha bit his lip. He didn’t like how Bokuto continued worsening with each passing second, but he knew that Akaashi wouldn’t be arriving any time soon. There should have been an announcement if there was delay, and, like Bokuto said, Akaashi would have called if he had already got there.

“Bo, go home for today. I’ll handle this. You should rest,” said Konoha, pushing Bokuto in the direction of the parking. “I’ll talk to Kuroo ‘bout the party. Don’t worry. I’ll handle this.”

Bokuto looked at him sadly, and that expression made Konoha want to go with him, comfort him so _badly_ it hurt. He didn’t like to see the man in such a state. It was _so_ unlike him. Even during Bokuto’s mood swings, he never looked as hurt as he looked now.

Konoha swallowed, feeling like the world got stuck in his throat. Bokuto still stood there in front of him, the sad look on his face still there, his shoulders slumping even more.

Konoha choked out the words he believed would help for the moment.

“I’ve got this, trust me.”

 

* * *

 

Konoha could see how much the anxiety and worry had worn out his friend. It had only been a week, but Bokuto’s condition worsened _so_ much that the blond immediately knew he never tried eating.

Kuroo, who had been trying to feed Bokuto something for the past hour, looked at him hopefully the moment he opened the door and walked through it.

“It’s Konoha, right?” The blond nodded. “Can you help me feed Bo? I know he’s very depressed with _his_ disappearance, but at this rate he’ll never be able to see him. He’s going to die if we don’t do anything. He looks like shit.”

The messy haired man continued telling Konoha about how hard he tried to force feed Bokuto just to make him survive through the past days - the only thing Bokuto would willingly consume was water, and it wasn’t enough.

The blond gulped. Kuroo had to go through all those trouble the past week all because of Konoha’s fault - the amount of unwashed clothes the black haired man had in Bokuto’s house was proof that he stayed over. And there was Konoha, one who hadn’t tried visiting Bokuto.

“I’ll make him eat,” he said, making Kuroo let out a relieved sigh, “but I have to ask you to leave.”

Kuroo looked at him with wide eyes, eyebrows raised - surprised. “You’re not going to do anything weird to him, are you?” he said, pointing at Bokuto’s vulnerable figure curled up on the couch.

Konoha wanted to cry at the pitiful sight, but he sucked it all up and answered Kuroo. “I’m not, but what I’m about to tell him is highly private. I swear it’ll make him feel better though, is that okay with you?”

The other man looked like he wanted to retort, but hearing that it could possibly make his best friend feel better, he succumbed to the blond’s wishes.

“You _have_ to make him feel better, Konoha. I won’t go easy on you if Bokuto ends up even worse,” said Kuroo, scowling at Konoha as he gripped his shoulders tightly, so tightly the former Fukurodani player thought he was going to draw blood through his shirt.

“Why would I hurt my former captain - my _friend_ \- even more? I said I’ll help him,” said Konoha, gripping the other’s wrists as a silent plea to remove them. Kuroo released his hold and started collecting his stuff. He glanced at Konoha as he exited Bokuto’s apartment, his eyes telling him not to mess this up.

Konoha nodded as he closed the door.

He then went over to wake Bokuto up, having reheated the food Kuroo prepared earlier. The spiky haired man opened one eye groggily, groaning when the smell of food hit him.

“Fuck ‘ff, K’roo,” he said, turning the other way. “‘M not in the mood t’ eat.”

“Bo, it’s me Konoha. You _have_ to eat,” said Konoha, placing the bowl of soup on the center table. He turned Bokuto to face him.

“Leave me alone,” said Bokuto.

Konoha sighed. “If I say that you’ll be able to see Akaashi when you eat, will you do it?”

That simple _what-if_ sentence made Bokuto come back to his senses, eyes widening as he stared at Konoha.

“Konoha… y-you found him?” asked Bokuto, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Konoha’s heart clenched on how much the mention of Akaashi’s finding made him improve his mood.

Akaashi this, Akaashi that. Konoha envied how Akaashi could make Bokuto so happy.

However, in the end, Konoha chose to say what he said, despite knowing that one of them would end up being hurt.

“Yes, I’ve found him, Bo.”

Bokuto cried, nearly crushing Konoha in a hug. Konoha smiled sadly as he ran his fingers through the other’s hair, the warm tears of Bokuto drenching his shoulder wet.

Konoha would do _anything_ to be able to continue being enveloped by this warmth.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto fiddled with the ring box during the whole ride, having entrusted his car to his friend. The ride would have been deathly silent hadn’t it been for the radio Konoha turned on earlier.

He looked if he got the destination right, and when he confirmed it, he parked the car. Bokuto immediately got out of it, Konoha following after him several seconds later.

“K-Konoha, are you sure Akaashi’s here? It seems empty,” said Bokuto, and Konoha could detect fear in his tone. “It looks like a place where bad guys would gather - wait, was Akaashi kidnapped?!”

“Bokuto, relax. I’ve brought along my pocket knife to fend off against anybody bad. I’ve got your back,” assured Konoha. Bokuto visibly calmed down, but he still grabbed on the small of Konoha’s shirt like a little boy embarrassed to admit he was scared.

Konoha cherished that moment.

He led Bokuto inside the building, through the empty halls, and finally to a room. He placed a hand the doorknob and turned it.

It was unlocked. Bokuto peeked inside the room from behind him.

“Konoha, don’t tell me… Akaashi’s in that box?” said Bokuto, pointing at the wooden box in front of them, it’s shape disturbingly like a coffin. “We’ve got to help him! Here I’ll-”

Bokuto easily managed to remove the lid, and the pungent smell of blood burst out. He pinched his nose before looking inside.

He suddenly stood still, paralyzed, before he started screaming in fear, stumbling away from it and wailing loudly as he tried to cover his eyes. He tried to go to Konoha and grab his hand, but he froze in his tracks as he watch the other just peer inside the box with a flat expression on his face. Bokuto tried to stand up, to look inside once more, but he ended up looking away in a millisecond to vomit the contents of his stomach, the sight too much for him to handle.

Konoha still stared at the box’s content with the same unchanging expression as earlier.

“H-How? Konoha… why? Why?” asked Bokuto, his voice weak and legs wobbling as he tried to support himself with the wall. “Why is Akaashi in there… looking like… looking like that?!”

Konoha knew what Bokuto was referring to.

Inside the box was Akaashi Keiji lying in his own red blood, body littered with bruises, eyes wide open in surprise, his mouth open way too wide to be normal - definitely cut open, with a single red rose with thorns protruding from it. His limbs were all tied up and his arms looked unnaturally bent out of shape. His fingers were all chopped off from his hands, red liquid covering the stumps.

The blond man could see Bokuto’s eyes widening in horror as he noticed the jars beside the box - jars that contained all of his to-be-fiancé’s fingers, all preserved in some kind of amber liquid.

Akaashi’s fingers weren’t the only parts of him that were preserved in a jar. Next to one of his thumbs was a jar with his heart in it.

The black haired man’s corpse had a hole in his heart’s place, as well as in his stomach’s. His intestines were wrapped around his obviously ripped up throat, as if continuing to choke him in death and fake covering his wounds.

Bokuto stared fearfully at Konoha. “D-Did you know about this from the very start?”

Konoha turned to him, walked towards him and stretched out his hand to wipe away Bokuto’s tears. The black-and-white haired man slapped away his hand. Konoha felt hurt, and _betrayed_.

“Bo, I’m here for you,” he said, trying to wipe away Bokuto’s tears again. This time his hand wasn’t slapped away, but Bokuto glared at him.

“Answer me Konoha, did you know about this from the very start?” he growled with such ferocity that Konoha would have already been reduced to a cowering state, but unknown to Bokuto, he wasn’t himself anymore.

“You know, Bokuto,” started Konoha, “Akaashi wasn’t even able to board his plane.”

Konoha could see Bokuto standing up quickly and throwing a punch at him. He evaded it thanks to his reflexes and his earlier sighting of the man’s actions.

“Akaashi never left the country - oh wait,” he said, starting to laugh as he continued dodging all of Bokuto’s angry punches, “Akaashi _indeed_ left the country, in a different way.”

“You killed him?!” said Bokuto, unable to believe the blond. “You, of all people, killed him?”

His voice grew softer as he continued to let disbelief take over him, the information he was getting was too much for him to handle. Konoha went over to him and embraced him, rubbing circles on the man’s back.

“If I didn’t kill him, I would never get a chance. It was wrong of you to openly announce your plans, Bokuto. It was wrong,” whispered Konoha to the frozen figure of Bokuto in his arms.

“I love you Bokuto,” he said, words full of genuine affection and love for the other man. “I’ve always loved you.”

It was enough to snap Bokuto out of his trance. He hit Konoha’s jaw full force, cutting the other’s lip open due to the teeth. A bruise started to bloom purple on Konoha’s chin.

“You don’t love me! You don’t love me if you killed Akaashi!” screamed Bokuto, his throat hoarse from all his yelling and crying. “You don’t love me at all, Konoha!”

He tried to throw another punch at Konoha, but it didn’t connect. He staggered, his fist uncurling and nearly fell down if it weren’t for Konoha catching him at the last second. He looked weakly at the blond’s face.

“What… did you do?” he mumbled, eyes starting to close. Konoha smiled, sending shivers up Bokuto’s spine.

“We can say I drugged your food earlier, Bokuto, and it just started taking effect,” he said as he caressed Bokuto’s hair. “Go to sleep, my love.”

Konoha kissed Bokuto’s eyelids when he finally closed them.

 

* * *

 

Konoha stared lovingly at Bokuto’s face as he woke up, helping to speed up the process with a kiss. Bokuto was obviously still not awake enough as he melted in the kiss, and when Konoha licked the seam of his lips he was immediately granted entrance without any fight.

The blonde took it as a cue to explore every part of Bokuto’s mouth, a territory he never had the chance to have all for himself. He licked, sucked, _tasted_ every single nook and cranny, enjoying the moans that rumbled from Bokuto’s throat. He straddled the other man’s lap as he tried to deepen the kiss even more.

He could feel Bokuto getting hard, and he grinded his ass on Bokuto’s lap, still not breaking away from the kiss, closing his eyes.

He could feel his pants getting strained from the erection he was getting, and he was already starting to pant heavily from the lack of oxygen - having not broken away from the kiss yet and all the blood in his head had already rushed down south.

The kiss was broken by a sharp pain on his lower lip. He opened his eyes to see Bokuto growling at him, his blood also on Bokuto’s lips.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” said - _screamed_ \- Bokuto, trying to free himself from the restraints holding his wrists in place. Konoha had stored chains in another room of the building, having dragged Bokuto there all the way from Akaashi’s room.

Konoha looked amusedly at Bokuto panting heavily while squirming, his erection still there. Konoha tore open Bokuto’s pants and freed his cock from its restraints, before licking it.

“Isn’t it obvious, Bo?” he said as he planted kisses on it. He blew lightly on the tip, making Bokuto shiver and moan.

The black-and-white haired man tried to kick Konoha away, but the blond had the foresight to tie up even his feet. Bokuto was unsuccessful in trying to move his legs.

“Bo, I know you’re very strong, so I had to tie you up. If not, then I might have already been beaten black and blue and I don’t want that, okay?” said Konoha as he stroked Bokuto’s cock, eliciting more moans. Precome started dribbling out of the slit. Konoha licked it, before taking in the whole thing in his mouth.

Bokuto groaned and unconsciously bucked his hips, hitting the back of Konoha’s throat and nearly choking him. His gag reflex acted up and his throat tightened around Bokuto, making the man shiver in pleasure. Konoha continued sucking him until he was sure Bokuto was all wet and covered in saliva.

He stopped for a while to admire the state Bokuto was in, skin flushed and sweaty. His eyes looked like they were in a trance, and Konoha took it as a sign he was doing good.

He unbuckled his belt and took of his pants, his boxers joining them. Then, without a warning, he impaled himself on Bokuto’s cock.

Konoha had never felt so full; Bokuto was big, _very_ big Konoha wondered earlier if he could take all of him in his mouth. The sheer size of Bokuto’s dick stretched Konoha’s hole a lot more than he expected. No amount of prep had prepared him for that; also, none of Konoha’s earlier partners were as big as Bokuto.

“Fuck,” the blond moaned as he started bouncing his hips on Bokuto’s cock, evoking groans that Bokuto was unable to suppress.

“Fuck you, Konoha,” panted Bokuto, even though his hips had started bucking up. “I don’t want this.”

“ _I_ want this, though,” said Konoha as he unbuttoned Bokuto’s shirt, exposing that bare muscular torso he always wanted to caress and feel and kiss. He sucked lightly on Bokuto’s collar before going up his neck as he kept the pace, going at the same rhythm as the one Bokuto unconsciously started. After a while, it started hurting, but Konoha ignored the burn in favor of having some skin-to-skin contact with the one he always wanted to have.

Konoha could say he already lost all reason, his jealousy of Akaashi having clouded his mind and made him want Bokuto no matter what. He wanted Bokuto so much that he learned to love everything about him - his smiles, his laughs, all the stupid things he did, and even all the bad things such as his frowns, his cries, and his anger. He might have not liked it when Bokuto was sad, but he had to accept it as he just _loved_ him.

He repeated it all over again as he rode Bokuto, but the other kept saying he didn’t mean it.

“Fuck, I really love you, _Koutarou_ ,” he moaned as he smashed their lips together, knocking their teeth as Bokuto tried to evade it. He pulled away again after Bokuto nipped harshly at his lip and drew blood.

“You want to see blood, Koutarou? I’ll show you blood,” he whispered in Bokuto’s ear, and the black-and-white haired man shivered, a deep moan escaping his lips that it sent Konoha on the edge, and Konoha cursed, having came earlier than he wanted to.

He didn’t stop going up and down Bokuto’s dick though, even though he could already feel blood dripping from his ass due to the friction. He continued ignoring the pain, knowing Bokuto could also feel it.

Konoha sank his teeth on the the side of Bokuto’s neck, biting down hard enough to leave teeth marks and make them bleed, the presence of warmth in the red liquid reminding Konoha that Bokuto was still _alive_ and _there_.

He could feel his lips tugging upwards when he felt Bokuto come hotly inside him. Konoha remained in place for a while before standing up, wincing at the pain. He left Bokuto the way he was as he cleaned himself up, then he went back to the other man.

“Fuck you, let me go, fucking bastard,” growled Bokuto, no longer basking in the afterglow. Konoha smiled warmly, touching Bokuto’s cheek.

“You just fucked me, Kou-”

“Don’t call me that! You have no right to call me that!”

“Aww, _Koutarou_. You’re mine, you know? You’ll always be mine,” said Konoha as he cleaned up his former captain, zipping his pants and buttoning his shirt, then planting a kiss on Bokuto’s lips. Like Konoha had expected, Bokuto bit him once more and drew more of the warm body fluid out of him. Konoha didn’t bother to wipe it away.

“Let me go I said!” snarled Bokuto, continuing to fight against his restraints. Konoha could see that skin underneath were already rubbed raw and red, and he lightly touch Bokuto’s right wrist. The man winced.

Konoha’s hand slid down to the pocket of Bokuto’s open jacket, groping for the ring box he brought along. Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“Fuck, don’t touch that you piece of shit!” he said, but it was in vain as Konoha fished it out of his pocket, opened it and placed the ring on his finger.

“Cool, it fits,” said Konoha, raising his hand up to see the ring better.

It was a beautiful silver ring with a ruby and a sapphire studded on each side of the diamond. Konoha wanted to think it was for _him_ , and not for Akaashi.

Bokuto yelled at him, probably telling him to remove it, but Konoha couldn’t hear him properly. He looked at him, stared for a while, and then took out his pocket knife.

“Koutarou, you know, you look best when you smile,” he said, holding the knife close to Bokuto’s face. “I’ll make sure you’re going to be smiling forever.”

He held Bokuto’s face tightly, the man’s face contorting in fear. Without a word, Konoha dug his knife on Bokuto’s right cheek, dragging it across his face to trace a smile. Bokuto screamed in pain, making Konoha’s heart clench guiltily, but he carried on and did the same to Bokuto’s left cheek.

After that, he examined his work, and to his annnoyance, Bokuto didn’t look like he was smiling.

“Koutarou, smile please?” he said, and all he got in return was an angry glare full of tears.

That was it, and he dug the knife on Bokuto’s chest, carving out the flesh covering his heart. Bokuto howled in agony as Konoha started cutting out his heart. After he took it out, Bokuto stopped moving, eyes still wide open.

Konoha caressed the heart lovingly, taking the jar filled with formol in the room and dropping the heart carefully in it.

“Your heart is now mine, Koutarou. It’s forever mine,” he whispered to the corpse, hugging the jar tightly with a smile on his face.

“All’s left is your smile,” he continued, taking out the sewing kit that was also in the room. He never knew that the sewing kit that he hated so much would be handy. It was a nice idea to have disposed it in the building.

He went to work, carefully sewing the cut he made on Bokuto’s face into a smile. It took him quite a while; it had been a long time since he last sewed something.

The effort was not in vain.

Bokuto looked like he was smiling.

Konoha smiled too, licking his lips as he admired the sight before him, poking Bokuto’s arm once, then twice. He knew he said he wanted to be embraced by Bokuto's warmth forever, but it looked like he had to give it up if he wanted to have him all to himself. He had to settle for the engagement ring instead.

He wiped away the blood that had gushed out from his lip, but the metallic taste of it still lingered on his tongue, as if telling him not to forget.

Even so, Konoha Akinori knew that he would never, _ever_ , forget it no matter what.


End file.
